


oikawa

by oikawasleftpalm



Category: Haikyuu!!, oikawa - Fandom
Genre: Oikawa - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawasleftpalm/pseuds/oikawasleftpalm
Summary: oikawa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	oikawa

oikawa is....


End file.
